1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway cars and particularly to a car having a plurality of decks for transporting motor vehicles thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,385,115 Sept. 18, 1945, 2,758,552 Aug. 14, 1956, 2,959,262 Nov. 8, 1960, 3,003,435 Oct. 10, 1961, 3,180,285 Apr. 27, 1965, 3,424,489 Jan. 28, 1969 and, 3,449,010 June 10, 1969.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art. Related patent applications are Ser. No. 772,199 filed Feb. 25, 1977 and Ser. No. 772,200 filed Feb. 25, 1977.